georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Token of Unappreciation
"Token of Unappreciation" is the second episode of the second season of'' George Lopez''. Written by Rick Nyholm, the episode, which was directed by Lee Shallat-Chemel, orginally aired on ABC-TV on October 9, 2002. Synopsis The "cool" girls court Carmen, but not her best friend, Toby. Meanwhile, George is tempted to join another firm after he is disrespected by his bosses at Powers Aviation. Full summary When Carmen and her club of friends meet together at the Lopez home, one of her friends Piper (Autumn Reeser starts to acting mean towards Carmen's best friend Toby (Rachel Snow, whom she starts making cruel jokes about, calling her "fat". While Carmen takes Toby's side, she disappoints Toby when she, while telling Toby about the plan of Piper the other girls only had the intent of inviting Toby into their club, and then to a party that the girls were going to throw just to be cruel to and make fun of her, was planning to attend the party without her. When Carmen sees an upset Toby leave upset with Carmen, George and Angie after a talk with Carmen, were able to influence her not to attend the party out of loyalty to Toby. Meanwhile, George had to deal with an issue of "loyalty and respect" as well at work, when, after Mel and Jack refused to allow him to present the financial statistics at a recent company meeting, saying that the meeting was "only for the big boys", and then when they asked George to work back at his old shop line posititon for a few days because of a lag in production instead of training someone else for it, he begins to feel as if he's not being respected by Powers Aviation. When he contemplates a recent offer of an executive position at AeroCorp, Powers's biggest competitor, from their president. Ben Adams (James Lesure), he then visits their plant; in talking to Ben, George gets suspicious about Ben's intentions in hiring him, as Ben doesn't ask him for a resume to see if he can actually do the job, as Ben then reveals that he's only interested in hiring George to fill an equal-opportunity race quota, as Ben cited the fact that George is a Mexican, or, as he stated it, "a dark-skinned, Mexican hermano". When Ben, while showing George the AeroCorp company fitness area, cites the claim that as ethnic minorities, that he and George "can't be fired", he makes a case in point when he walks up to the company CEO, who's white, while he's execcising on a treadmill, and slaps his behind, and says to him, "Hey, You better stop shredding paper, and start shredding that big ass, Cracker!" Needless to say, George declines Ben's offer, telling him "There is no way in hell I would take this job...I'd rather go on the line forever than be somebody's token...I don't want to live in a world where I can't be fired for slapping some White man's nangas!" Later, back at Powers, George confronts Mel and Jack, as they've already got word of George's interview with Ben Adams at AeroCorp, as he's able to influence them to promise that if production got slow ever again, if needed that they would also work on one of the plant line positions with him, to show solidarity in that "they;re all in it together" with the line workers. He also gets them to allow him to present the graph statisictal numbers at the meetings. Later, George asks friend and co-worker Curtis (Carl Anthoony Payne II) that if he had the chance to get a high paying job because of his race, Curtis gave him some seemingly sound advice when he said, in so many words, that he'd never do such a thing and that it wasn't worth it, and even with a such a job, it wasn't worth sacrificing one's dignity in being a "token" hire. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *Mark Tymchyshyn as Mel Powers *Carl Anthony Payne II as Curtis *Brenda Song as Jennifer *Carly Schroeder as Ashley *Autumn Reeser as Piper *Rachel Snow as Toby *James Lesure as Ben Adams *Malcolm Wain as Alberto Trivia and notes *Even though in "Prototype", George says its a bad idea to wear a tie in an Airplane Parts factory, he does so in this episode. In fact, he even forgets to take it off when he gets on his old machine. *Carly Schroeder (Ashley), Rachel Snow (Toby), and Masiela Lusha (Carmen) have all appeared on the Disney series Lizzie McGuire at least once. Schroeder and Snow have had recurring roles as Melina and Veruca, respectively, whereas Lusha has only appeared in the Lizzie episode "Last Year's Model." Quotes *'George': You know what this means? A new house, a better car, and an ugly nanny! *'Angie': Ugly nanny? It's a big dream. ---- *'Angie' Carmen about the popular girls making fun of Toby: But they're mean to Toby and Toby is your best friend. *'Carmen': But she won't be there! *'George': Oh, see that only make sense because you're using teenager logic. It's the same kind of logic that gets your kind killed in horror films. ---- *'Angie' Carmen: Look, honey I know what you're going through. There was a time when I had to choose between the popular crowd and a sweet pudgy kid eating all by himself. *'George': Who was that? *'Angie': You don't know him. *'George' up: By the way, you didn't pick the pudgy kid. The pudgy kid picked you. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes